


It Had To Be You

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rex and Emmet are different people AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emmet had spent his entire life searching for his soulmate.Turned out they were closer than he realised.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. It's only love

According to what you're told growing up, everyone had a soulmate. 

It had been documented throughout history, as far back as you could go. No one was entirely sure how soulmates and soulmarks worked, or when they became part of us, but it was now a constant and normal part of life.

It meant that there was some random stranger, out there in the universe, who was a perfect fit for you.

A reflection of your own soul.

Whether or not you met that person was a different story.

Emmet found the sentiment rather romantic when he was young. His parents were lucky enough to be soulmates, and to have found each other rather early in their life. It was something he’d always hoped to have for himself as well, one day.

Each morning when he looked at his mark in the mirror, it gave him hope that today might be that day for him. The day he met his soulmate.

He believed that for twenty seven years, and found himself beginning to lose hope with each passing day.

Unbeknownst to him, he would find his soulmate in the most unlikely of places.

And sooner than he thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Emmet?”

Rex stared at the man in front of him, standing at the doorway to their shared apartment. He was distressed, in a way Rex had never seen him before, in their years of knowing one another.

Something was _seriously_ wrong for him to be in such a state.

Emmet tilted his head, meeting his gaze. He appeared distant, eyes red from crying, cheeks stained with tears. Rex had to fight every urge to pull him into a spine-crushing hug, to tell him it was all going to be okay-- but at this point, he wasn’t even sure what was wrong.

Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“You... okay?”

Rex wasn’t exactly asking for an answer, but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

The younger man took a single step towards him and buried his head in Rex’s chest, gripping at the sides of his vest.

He could feel his heart skip a beat in that instant, looking down at the other with an expression of disbelief. He suddenly felt frozen on the spot.

_Okay, play it cool, man. Don’t freak out. He’s upset. Don’t make this about you. He needs you._

Both of his arms were awkwardly hanging by his sides, his mind still trying to catch up to the present. He did his best to return the gesture, pulling his friend into a comforting embrace.

The two of them remained there for what felt like an eternity to Rex. Yet he didn’t want it to end. He felt an internal battle of emotions in his mind. He tried his best not to get angry, to not wish pain against whoever it was that put Emmet in such a state.

“Hey-- it’s okay, kiddo,” Rex mumbled softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back in an attempt to make him feel better. He pulled back from the other, staring at Emmet with a sad smile. “Let’s get you inside.”

He guided Emmet to the couch, placing him there gently as he moved to the kitchen. He needed to do something for him, something that might help. Right now. _Anything_.

Shit, what should he do?

He knew there was something that Emmet loved, and would never say no to. Perhaps he could use that to cheer him up a bit.

A nice hot brew of coffee.

Maybe then, once he’d calmed down a little, he’d be able to figure out what the hell was happening.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The two of them had met in college. 

They’d been studying completely different courses at the time, but somehow managed to attend the same social events, hang out spots, and generally running into each other wherever they went.

As it turned out, they got along with each other really well, and had more in common than would be expected at face value.

Naturally, once they’d graduated, the two of them decided to rent an apartment together. Not only would it help them financially, but they’d be able to hang out with each other more often.

Which, for Rex, ended up being a problem that he hadn’t anticipated. 

Not because he didn’t like Emmet, but because he liked him _too much_.

Rex wasn’t entirely sure _when_ it happened. He just realised it, one day, when the two of them were out together. Emmet had turned to look at him, and smiled. A brief, genuine smile. 

Somehow, from that moment, Rex knew he was in too deep-- that the feeling of friendship was something more-- as his heart skipped a beat.

By then they’d already been living together, so it wasn’t like he could distance himself. They were stuck together, seeing each other practically every day, causing a constant battle for Rex to stay sane and not destroy their friendship with his most-assuredly single-sided feelings for the other.

But that wasn’t the worst of it. 

Shortly after they’d first met, before Rex had had this particular _appifanny_ , Emmet had met someone else.

Lucy.

The two of them had been dating since then, which would probably put it at about… five or so years that they’d been together by now. 

Seeing the two of them together, what they shared-- Rex knew he had no chance. 

But that brought him back to the situation at hand. 

He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around how upset Emmet was. He’d never seen him like this. In fact, Rex was sure that the _only_ thing that would make him this upset, would be if--

He paused, thoughts screeching to a halt.

Oh, shit.

There were two possibilities. 

Regardless of which it was, he knew they both ended with Emmet breaking up with his partner. Considering the severity of the state he was in, it could only mean one thing.

Lucy must have found her soulmate.

Poor kid.

This was… going to be difficult.

Rex gripped the countertop in front of him, watching the coffee swirl in the mugs before him. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the night ahead, and heading back over to his roommate, making sure not to forget to add all the sugar and cream that he knew he enjoyed.

_Just the way Emmet liked it._

“You... don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to,” Rex told him, handing him the mug of coffee. “But this might help.”

Emmet gave him a small, sad, but appreciative smile, as he accepted the gesture.

It just about broke Rex’s heart, seeing him like that.

He took a seat next to the younger man, making sure to be close, but not _too_ close. There if he needed a shoulder to lean on. A friend to talk to. That’s what he needed to be right now.

Without another word, he turned on the television in front of them, flicking the channel over to whatever movie he could find. Thankfully, it was an action flick. A nice, mindless time-waster. 

Something to break the silence in the air. Get their mind off things. Let the tension settle down for a bit.

Then, out of nowhere-- Rex had an idea.

“How about this--” the older man started, placing his empty mug on the coffee table. “Tomorrow, we’ll head down the coast for the day. Or the weekend. Grab some beer, sit by the ocean, maybe go for a swim, and just… chill.”

Emmet sniffled, managing to get out a smile. 

“That sounds nice.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Emmet was so glad that he had someone like Rex in his life. He felt positively _spoiled_ right now.

He could tell Rex was trying his best to cheer him up, after he just wandered home, throwing his emotionally unstable self on his friend.

Regardless of what happened today, between him and Lucy… he still loved her. He always would, in one way or another.

Both of them knew from the beginning of their relationships that they might meet their respective soulmate one day. They’d agreed that they’d remain friends, if possible, if such a situation presented itself.

Emmet thought he was ready. But it all happened so quickly. Imagining the situation turned out to be completely different to the reality of it actually occurring.

The two of them had been at a music concert. It was one of Lucy’s favourite bands. She was especially fond of the lead singer-- he couldn’t quite remember her name, but she was tall, with colourful hair-- and was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Which made him even more surprised when she turned out to be a death-metal singer, considering her appearance. 

Regardless, but the two of them still enjoyed their time at the concert.

That was, until the encore. 

The singer had removed her leather jacket, and in the process-- whether it was intentional or not-- displayed her soulmark for the entire crowd to see.

Emmet recognised it immediately-- sitting upon her bicep, and intricate pattern of intersecting flowers, a mix of blue and pink.

His heart sank.

As soon as she locked eyes with Lucy, he knew what was to come. He didn’t want to get in their way.

He needed to leave. He needed fresh air.

Lucy tried to stop him from going, but he needed to be alone. He was sure she and her soulmate had much to discuss.

The two of them could deal with their relationship-- or lack thereof-- later.

And now, sitting back in his apartment, he wondered… Would he be lucky enough to find his soulmate soon as well? Or would he be destined to be alone, or hopping from one relationship to another, only to have his heart broken again and again?

No. He was sure they were out there, somewhere. He couldn’t give up hope yet. There was someone with his same, exact, mark-- a rather cute mark at that, if he’d say so himself-- out there, waiting for him.

Most soul marks took the shape of intricate patterns or shapes, sometimes intertwining to create brilliant imagery. But for Emmet, he had a complete, realistic picture-- a small, orange, monarch butterfly.

It was, well-- it certainly wasn’t the most _masculine_ design for a soul mark. But he’d say it suited him. It would definitely look cute on a girl, which is why he’d always assumed that his soulmate would be someone of that gender.

Not that gender was a particular deal-breaker to him. He had always been optimistic and open-minded, and sure that he’d accept his soulmate for exactly the person they were, regardless of looks, age, or any other defining trait. 

Emmet looked down at the mug between his hands, the smell and warmth of the coffee becoming a lovely distraction. It was one of his favourite things, and could cheer him up even in a time like this.

It would still take time, though, for his heart to heal.

Plus, the holiday Rex pitched to him sounded like a great idea. Exactly the kind of diversion he needed.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Emmet couldn’t quite remember when he’d fallen asleep, or when he’d gotten himself to bed, but he was sure he already knew the answer. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d fallen asleep while they were watching movies together, only for Rex carry him to his bed. He had a bad habit of being a heavy sleeper.

The two of them had packed their bags and headed off rather early the next morning. Road trips were always great with Rex-- mostly because he would insist on doing all the driving, as well as being great company.

The closest beach was a few hours away, giving Emmet plenty of time to think about what had transpired the previous day. Too much time. To be honest, he was rather sick of thinking about it now. In fact, this short trip with Rex was exactly what he needed to relax and stop thinking about his past. He had so many options for his future now. So many options that he could barely get his thoughts in a straight line. 

Emmet turned his gaze away from the lovely view out the window, seeing Rex staring intently at the road ahead. They’d been enjoying the silence of the road and the beautiful landscapes around them. It was rather calming.

The one aspect of Rex that he couldn’t understand was how long he’d been single. In fact, in the five or so years that they’d known one another, he’d never seen him with someone. In either a serious or casual way. Not even once.

He didn’t seem to be interested in anyone.

Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with that. He could just not be interested in relationships or romance altogether. 

But anyone could look at Rex and agree that he was _ridiculously_ attractive. 

Even Emmet could admit that he’d always had a _just a bit_ of a crush on his friend.

“How are you still single?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth without him thinking. He couldn’t quite believe himself, stunned by his own words. That really wasn’t the best way he could have phrased that.

“I--I mean--”

The older man waved a dismissive hand. “No, it’s okay,” he replied, glancing at Emmet for a moment. “I just… haven’t found the right person yet.”

Emmet was amazed at how he could possibly be that patient. It sounded so… lonely. 

His reply could mean a multitude of things, but Emmet didn’t want to pry any further. There was always the possibility that he was waiting for his soulmate. But even he knew that’s a one in a million chance. 

Emmet couldn’t help but feel there was more to Rex, under the surface. There was a kind of… sadness, to the way he spoke when he gave his reply.

It was probably nothing...

He just wanted Rex to be happy.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Emmet had never been a big fan of the beach. 

In pictures, and from a distance, it was beautiful-- but up close, he’ll admit that it scared him. Just a little. The ocean was such a wide, deep expanse-- it was easy to find it intimidating.

The sun had never been a friend of his either. He’d always burn within minutes of going outside, which is why he’d always opted to wearing long-sleeve shirts every time he visited. 

That, and so people didn’t see his soulmark. 

It just seemed _weird_ to him-- other people, seeing his mark, that weren’t his soulmate. He was just thankful that it was easy enough to hide under a shirt.

The ocean was the other factor-- a huge, vast body of water, with who knows what inside of it, ready to engulf him. He’d never been a strong swimmer, which didn’t help his confidence in going near it.

The way he looked at it, it was always safer to stay back and watch from a distance.

Even though it was the perfect weather for swimming and surfing, he still enjoyed relaxing and watching other people in the water-- especially Rex, who was a much better surfer than he had been led to believe. It was exhilarating, in a way, watching him catch the waves. Like an art form.

He nearly panicked, at one point, as he watched his roommate fall off his board and disappear into the water. But just as fast as it happened, he was on his board again, giving him a thumbs-up from a distance.

“Hey.” 

Emmet startled, turning his head towards the sudden voice. There was someone standing next to him. 

He held his hand in front of him, blocking out the sun to try to improve his vision. Definitely not someone he recognised.

“You here by yourself?” The stranger asked, in a manner that made him instantly uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure why, it just made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He wasn’t sure how to respond.

The man in front of him gestured towards a large group of people, similar in age to him. “C’mon, you should come along and--”

A sudden shadow loomed over them both, cutting the conversation short.

“There a problem here?” 

Rex was gritting his teeth, looking positively pissed. If he was attempting to act friendly, he was failing miserably.

“N-no, not at all,” they responded quickly, before clambering to their feet and retreating into the distance.

Emmet watched, concerned, as he stared up at Rex. He’d never seen him look so angry before. Had he… done something _wrong_?

His expression changed completely when he turned to Emmet, acting cheery as ever.

“Are you alright? Looked like he was bothering you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Emmet replied nervously. “I wasn’t sure what to say.”

Rex turned, staring back out to the deep blue sea behind them. 

“Come on, let’s go for a swim,” The older man offered a hand, and pulled him up with ease.

Emmet was taken aback by the sudden suggestion. 

Rex’s confidence was something he had always been jealous of. That, and the fact that he looked _damn_ good in a wetsuit, if he could say so himself. On the other hand, he was still rather… chubby, and not build for beach activities. He was sure he wouldn’t even float in water if he tried.

“I’m _really_ not that strong of a swimmer,” Emmet protested weakly. 

It was true, and the thought of going in there was scary to him. Last thing he wanted was to get hurt or make an idiot of himself splashing about like a child. At least he wasn’t going to be alone.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rex was still holding onto his hand, and had remained like that even though Emmet was now on his feet. “I’ve got you.”

He was pulled along as they headed to the water. He looked down at their joined hands, and couldn’t help but blush. Did Rex realise what he was doing? Isn’t it… _weird_?

He shivered as they entered the shallow water. It was much colder than he had anticipated, with the weather being as warm as it was. Hopefully he'd be able to adjust to it soon.

Emmet hesitated the further they went, feeling the water creep higher and higher. Thankfully, Rex finally seemed to notice his condition.

“Here-- hold onto this,” He moved the board between them, using it as a make-shift raft of sorts. “It’ll help you balance. We won’t go far.”

“T-thanks,” he stuttered, mostly from the cold, and not because of how nervous he was. At least that’s what he’d keep telling himself.

Sure, water, and the ocean in general, made him anxious. But this-- here, alone with Rex, his best friend-- who was smiling at him, with his wet hair and dashing good looks-- was causing his heart to flutter in the most unfamiliar kind of way.

_It’s just a simple crush, nothing more. Snap out of it._

But they were having fun. _He_ was having fun, and he felt his broken heart beginning to mend. Just a little, but he could feel it there-- a small piece of warmth in his chest.

They ended up hanging on to either end of Rex’s surfboard, staring at some of the other surfers and swimmers, and cracking jokes. He’d always been good at making Emmet laugh-- he just had that type of humour that worked for him.

Time always managed to get away from him when they would hang out like this.

Unfortunately, for both of them, they were too caught up in each other’s company that they didn’t notice the rather large wave sneaking up behind them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Emmet’s eyes went wide, but his reflexes were as poor as ever.

“ _Rex_ \--!”

The words barely left his lips before the strong current pulled him under.


	2. So don't be afraid

Rex breached the surface of the water, taking in heavy breaths as he tried to reorient himself. He looked around anxiously, noting he was now by himself, in the large blue expanse.

“Emmet!?”

Shit, why hadn’t he listen to him? This was such a stupid idea,  _ shit _ \--

He left his board on the surface, diving down as quickly as possible, eyes stinging as he desperately attempted to see what was ahead of him. He spotted Emmet not a moment too soon, only a few metres under-- he was thankful for his insistence to wear orange, making it all the more easy to locate him.

Rex swam as fast as he could, ensuring he had a firm grip on Emmet, before pulling the two of them back up for air. The younger man was still limp in his arms, not breathing.

“Em--?”

He wasn’t responding. All he could focus on right now was getting them to safety.

Thankfully, the lifeguard must have noticed their predicament-- quickly helping the two of them out of the water. As Rex collapsed on the sand, he felt his adrenaline spike beginning to wane, staring at his unconscious friend laying before him.

He-- he was going to be okay,  _ right _ ?

Rex still couldn’t get the words out, unable to catch his breath. Emmet still wasn’t breathing. No,  _ no-- _ he needed to be okay.

Before he could react, he watched the younger man spring back to life, rolling over as the water left his lungs, gasping for air.

“Oh,  _ thank-- _ ”

Rex’s words died in his throat, as his eyes caught a glimpse of something-- on Emmet’s skin. His shirt had bunched up, somehow, when he’d been laid down on the sand, revealing what had remained hidden all this time.

Just there, on his hip-- there was no doubt about it-- was Emmet’s soulmark.

He felt almost guilty, seeing such a thing without the other’s consent, but--

It-- it couldn’t be…

In that moment, Rex swore that time stood still.

All sound turned to white noise, his eyes wide and unblinking, impossible to look away.

It was almost surreal, like nothing he’d ever felt before.

But there it was. A mark he recognised. One that he’d never forget.

His own mark on someone who wasn’t him. On someone he cared about. On someone he loved.

A beautiful, orange butterfly.

On  _ Emmet. _

He’d found his soulmate. Right here. Right now.

Rex had to remind himself to breathe as he snapped out of it, reaching for his roommate’s shirt and quickly pulling it down.

_ No one else saw that, right? _

Rex tried not to panic, wanting nothing more than to get away from here, to get some privacy, to take Emmet to safety--

He thanked the lifeguard profusely for helping them out, accepting the harsh lecture he received in return, about being more safe in the water. He insisted that it wouldn’t happen again.

“I’ll take care of him,” Rex stated, picking up the younger man like one would a bride, to carry him back to his car.

It was strangely fitting, in a way.

“Sorry about that. I should have paid closer attention,” he spoke softly, unsure if his words were getting through.

“I knew you’d keep me safe,” Emmet replied with a half-lopped smile, voice raspy, as he patted Rex on the chest. “S’all good.”

Great, he’d become delirious now. What a handful. He was still adorable, regardless.

“I won’t let that happen again,” he reassured, still feeling guilt hanging heavy in his chest. “I’ll make sure to be more careful next time.”

It was only when Rex looked down again did he realise that Emmet had dozed off in his arms. After what they’d just been through, and the toll that it’s taken on his body, he wasn’t surprised.

With his thoughts now to himself, he could hear the doubts crawling into his mind.

Rex’s feelings hadn’t changed. If anything, they were stronger than ever now, knowing that the person of his affections was his destined soulmate.

But the question remained-- what would this mean for the two of them, now?

He’d need to tell Emmet first. Hope for the best outcome. Pray that this wouldn’t destroy their relationship.

He tucked the younger man gently into the car, checking his pulse again just to be certain. He couldn’t be too careful. But as he drove them to their motel, the absurdity of the situation began to sink in. 

His best friend, who he’s been hopelessly pining over, for  _ years _ \-- who just so happens to now be single--  _ also _ turns out to be his soulmate,  _ on top of all that _ ?

Rex was sure this was a dream. He must be back at home, asleep, imagining a perfect reality for the two of them.

He parked in front of the motel, sitting there a moment before slapping himself, bringing him back to his senses. He turned to the passenger seat, noting a soft voice and Emmet began to mumble in his sleep.

Rex reached over, brushing a stray hair from the young man’s face.

“Let’s get you inside.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

The next thing Emmet knew, he was in a very comfortable bed, in a place he didn’t recognised. 

His first realisation was that his throat, his chest, his  _ lungs _ \-- fucking  _ burned _ . Like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was definitely at the top of his list of  _ worst pain he’d ever endured _ .

Rex had given him the run down at what had happened, and he was so grateful that he was able to pull him from the depths of the ocean in time. He knew he would, if things had gone bad-- which of course, they had-- but there was no way in hell that he was swimming in the sea again anytime soon.

Even after their conversation, Emmet had noticed that he had been acting weird ever since they left the beach. More so than usual. Which was a concern, as it wasn’t something Emmet was used to seeing. 

In fact, he’d  _ never  _ seen Rex like this before. Something was up.

“How are you feeling?” the older man asked, passing him a glass of water.

“Like I nearly drowned,” Emmet laughed, further irritating his chest. “Burns like hell, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Rex simply made a sympathetic face, moving back to his own bed to unpack their spare clothes. They were both still wearing what they had on at the beach. Emmet could feel the salt water and sand sticking uncomfortably to his skin, wet clothes hanging heavy on his shoulders.

He was sure Rex was blaming himself for what happened, but it wasn’t as if it was his fault. Even if that was the case, he’d simply apologise, and they’d move on. 

But this was different. Something else had happened. He had some suspicions-- which gave him an idea.

“You saw it, didn’t you?”

Rex visibly startled at his words, but didn’t turn around. “W-what do you mean?”

Judging by his reaction, was on the right track. 

“My mark. On my hip.” Emmet wondered if Rex could feel his eyes on him. He needed to be reassuring. “It’s okay.”

Rex sighed, and resumed what he was doing.

“Yeah. I was just surprised is all,” he could tell his voice was wavering. “It’s… very cute.”

Emmet chuckled. “I was just as surprised as you are when I first saw it too.”

So, he was correct in his theory of why Rex was acting like he was right now. But it still didn’t make sense to why he’d appear so…  _ nervous _ . Had he just never seen someone else’s mark before? Does he feel weird because it was an accident, like he’d somehow _ violated _ his privacy?

Or had Emmet simply gone and done or said something that’s gotten him like this, and just not realised it yet?

He sighed. He was completely lost right now.

But at the same time, he felt like Rex now knew more about him than he did. Something personal. Perhaps he could use it as leverage. He’d always been curious about what kind of mark a guy like him would have-- _ a totally badass one, he was sure _ \-- nothing ridiculous like Emmet’s.

Which reminded him-- it was almost embarrassing, having such a cute mark. Did Rex think it was weird, that his was a butterfly? Maybe that’s what’s gotten him acting so awkward.

“Here,” Rex handed him a fresh towel, and a change of clothes. “Take a shower first. I’ll go grab us some food.”

Emmet accepted with a nod, noting the older man’s hesitance to look him in the eye. He seemed like he wanted to get out of the room. Maybe he just needed some space.

That must it. 

He’ll have a shower, get nice and refreshed, have some food, and then grill Rex once he gets back, until he finally figures out what’s got him in such a state.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Considering their rather eventful day, they’d opted to lie on their respective beds after dinner, relaxing to the quiet sounds of the ocean and seagulls not too far from the hotel. Rex had picked up some beer as well, cracking a fresh one open for each of them. 

Some much-needed relaxation after the day went from fun to stressful in half a second.

Rex needed to keep up with their conversation, in a way that hopefully wouldn’t rile up too much suspicion from his companion. He needed to make sure he handled the situation delicately, as best he could.

“So… what are your thoughts on soulmates?” Rex asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady. His was staring at the ceiling, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He felt his heart rate rise, his anxiety spiking again. They’d never really spoken about it before. It wasn’t something that was casually discussed. He wasn’t even sure that Emmet would answer.

Either way it was a rather loaded question, so he was curious to see the reply he’d get. 

Rex had always known that Emmet and Lucy weren’t soulmates. Even though he was happy that he’d found someone he loved, Rex still held onto hope that he’d have a chance, one day,  _ somehow-- _ but he wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that he and Emmet would actually end up being soulmates.

Shit, it still hadn’t set in yet.

“It’s quite romantic, in a way,” Emmet sighed, turning to look at Rex. “But on the other hand it makes you feel like shit when you fall for someone who isn’t yours. Just waiting and hoping you find them one day. Can feel rather lonely.”

That sentiment hit far too close to home. Loneliness was nothing new to Rex, but with his latest realisation, it might be different now.

“You don’t want to meet them, then?” Rex could feel his palms sweating as he spoke, fearing the worst possible answer, as he faced the other.

“It’s not that,” he paused, brow furrowing. “Of course I’m curious to know what kind of person they are. But after a while, you kind of accept that you’re never going to find them.”

Okay, right. So he’s not averse to the idea, just a little hopeless.

“What about you?”

He tensed.  _ Oh shit, better think quick. _

“Well-- I-- I guess I’m the same. I’d certainly like to wait and find them, but… I--” Rex paused. He needed to word this carefully, eyes moving back to the ceiling. “There’s already someone I like.”

He kept his eyes staring at one particular spot, acting cool, as if it was nothing to make such a statement.

“Seriously!? You never told me that!” Emmet was gobsmacked by this revelation, apparently.

He tried not to flinch by the sudden shout, opting to sit up and smile at his younger companion.

“It’s a secret for a reason, kiddo,” he held a silent finger in front of his lips. “And  _ no _ \-- I’m not telling you who it is.”

Emmet settled back down, sitting on the edge of his bed. He didn’t look convinced. By the look on his face, his curiosity was spiking to dangerous levels.

“So…  _ when did this happen _ ?” He had one of those sly smiles on his face.

Rex rolled his eyes. He knew he’d be like this. “You sure are nosy,” he replied in a playful manner, before hopping to his feet. “I’m gonna have a shower. Don’t go anywhere.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Shit, that was close. 

He could barely keep a straight face until he left the room.

Finally having a moment to himself, his mind began to race with questions and possibilities, and what in the actual hell he was going to do with himself.

The thought of rejection was a factor. That scared him, no doubt about it.

Would he be disappointed? 

Emmet was such a kind, fun-loving guy. He’d seen him and Lucy, and the type of relationship they had. He was sure he couldn’t give him the same type of happiness and fulfillment that he had with her.

As Rex stepped into the shower, he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cold tiles, feeling the water run down his back. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, and his ever increasing heart rate.

He didn’t want Emmet to feel obligated to be with him, just because they were soulmates. He wanted to make sure he felt something, or the  _ possibility  _ of something, between the two of them.

Then there was always the other option of disappearing from Rex’s life altogether. That might be the worst scenario.

His ever growing thoughts of self-doubt were making his anxiety shoot through the roof. The longer he stayed here with his own thoughts, the worse this was going to get.

_ Emmet _ … 

He had a right to know. He can’t be selfish. Yes, it might ruined their friendship. It might ruin his chances with Emmet. It might even end his chances with his soulmate.

There’s no way Rex could lie or hide it. He’s not good at that sort of thing. 

He had to man up, and confront him. 

_ Now. _

He quickly dried himself off, deciding not to put on his shirt, instead placing his towel around his neck. His hair was long, and would take forever to dry anyway. At least this way it’ll be easier to show his mark, when the time was right-- and hopefully not be too obvious that he was hiding it.

With his jeans done up, and hair tied back, he stared at his reflection on last time. He thought showers were supposed to be refreshing, yet he still looked like a complete mess. 

He pulled the towel slightly to the side, and for the next few minutes, he took the opportunity to stare at his mark again. It sat on the left side of his chest, only a few centimetres below his collarbone. 

A beautiful, majestic butterfly-- orange intertwined with black and gold, forming an almost realistic photograph. He could swear that it would flutter, sometimes, when he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

Yet he’d look at it every day. Like a constant reminder of his solitude. Of his empty heart.

Rex thought back to that brief moment of panic and relief at the beach-- it was hectic, yes-- but he was  _ certain  _ about what he saw.

There was no doubt about it.

They had the same mark.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Rex stood awkwardly at the doorframe of the bathroom, seeing that his companion had yet to move from where he left him. He was tapping away on his phone, and hadn’t appeared to notice Rex’s presence yet.

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Emmet, about your mark--”

The younger man laughed, sitting up to face him. “You’re making it  _ weird _ , aren’t you?” He responded, pocketing his phone.

_ Shit _ , why was this so difficult? He was going to kill the mood with this conversation, he was sure of it.

_ Come on, keep it together. _

“No-- It’s not that. It’s just…” Eye contact was failing him now, no matter how hard he tried. “I recognise it.”

“Well yeah, I--” Emmet paused, his brow furrowing. “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

_ That’s it, keep going. _

“I’ve seen it before.”

_ Nearly there. _

“I... know who your soulmate is.”

The other man’s eyes went wide. “Are you _ serious _ !?” He yelled, sounding both surprised and scared at the same time, if that were possible.

“Yeah,” Rex shrugged, staying calm. “Just wasn’t sure how to bring it up before.”

Emmet scrambled off the bed, and was right up next to him now, looking at him with pleading eyes. He wasn’t expecting such an animated reaction. But if the situation was different, Rex was sure he’d react in a similar way.

“Tell me! What kind of person are they? Do I know them? Do they know  _ me _ ? Does--”

He was going to fast for Rex to compute his questions.

“Woah, hey, let’s slow down a bit--” He raised his hand, attempting to calm the younger man, and put some much needed space between them, feeling his back against the wall. “Are you  _ sure _ you want to know?”

The younger man was staring at him as if he’d said something completely profound.

“Of  _ course  _ I do. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Emmet looked desperate, but Rex suddenly felt at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, ready to respond, but his mind went blank-- 

He had to turn his head, to look away, to calm down just a bit. There were so many ways this could go. But he was already far too close to turn back now.

He just… needed a minute.

“You… think I’d be disappointed?” Emmet asked softly, breaking the silence.

Rex tried not to flinch at the sadness in his voice. He could always see right through him. 

“Possibly…” He sighed, feeling as his jaw tightened. He was doing his best to brace himself for Emmet’s inevitable reaction.

The silence that fell between them once more was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Rex’s life.

“You’re scaring me, Rex. Is it...  _ that _ bad?”

He didn’t know the answer to that. _ Was  _ it? Was being stuck with a guy like him a bad thing?

Probably. 

Emmet deserved better.

He deserved to be happy. 

Something he was sure he couldn’t give the other.

Rex didn’t realise the extent of how much he’d zoned out. He hadn’t heard Emmet’s words, calling his name-- until he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

“...Rex?”

He couldn’t bear to look at him, as he removed the towel from around his neck. It dropped to the floor, and for the first time, he bared his mark to the person he loved.

His  _ soulmate _ .

“You tell me.”


	3. It will let you down, but not today

Emmet couldn’t stop staring.

There was so much to process in that moment. His mind was so busy with questions that he couldn’t even hear himself think. It suddenly made sense, the way he’d been acting--

He was… Rex had--

_ It was beautiful. _

He tried his best not to reach out, and--

It’s real. It was his mark. On someone else.

On  _ Rex _ .

His roommate. His friend. His--

His…  _ what _ ?

What did this mean for the two of them?

He wanted to say so many things, to express so many emotions, but everything was happening so fast, his head was beginning to hurt.

Rex-- he didn’t sound adverse to soulmates. But… could he like someone like Emmet? Just before, when they were chatting about it, he--

Emmet pulled his hand back quickly, remembering a rather integral part of their previous conversation.

“But wait-- you just said there’s someone you  _ like-- _ ”

He was in love with someone! Someone  _ else _ . Not him, not his  _ soulmate-- _

What if he felt obligated to Emmet now? He would hate that, he’d hate  _ himself  _ for that. He cared too much for Rex to do that to him. 

“Kid, calm down,” Rex smiled, rather fondly, staring into his eyes. He brought a hand up towards Emmet’s face, cupping his cheek gently. “You’ve always been the  _ oblivious _ type.”

Emmet couldn’t blink. He couldn’t look away. What-- what was happening? Why was he looking at him like that?

Was he... dreaming?

Did this mean-- 

Rex-- he _ liked _ him… Like  _ that _ ? ...This  _ entire _ time?

That’s why he’d been single. Why he hadn’t been dating. Because he was thinking of him. 

Of Emmet.

It was so sad to think about-- 

And yet there he’d been, happily dating someone else the entire time, and gushing about his love for said person, right in front of Rex.

Living together, seeing each other every day--

What had he been _ doing _ to Rex this entire time?

He couldn’t stop the tears as they finally fell from the corner of his eyes, but Rex continued to smile.

“It’s always been you.”

Why did he have to look so sad? Why hadn’t he noticed sooner? How can he be in such pain--  _ because of him _ ?

“I’m so sorry,” Emmet mumbled rather pathetically. 

His words were broken, finding his tears flowing uncontrollably, making it hard for him to speak, to see, to  _ think-- _

Rex had a look in his eye, something he couldn’t quite decipher. He looked heartbroken. 

Of course he would be.

He didn’t try to speak any further, pulling Rex close to him in a tight hug, head buried in his chest, just by his mark.

Their mark.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the older man chuckled softly, returning the embrace, running a calming hand through Emmet’s hair.

He could hear how loud their hearts were beating. Rex was just as terrified as he was right now, and he probably wasn’t helping the situation by getting so emotional. 

They’d remained like that, in each other’s arms, for what felt like hours. Rex had held on to him as they slid down the wall, finding themselves bundled together in a heap on the floor.

Then he heard a soft chuckle, quickly turning into a laugh.

“Why… what’s so funny?” Emmet asked, pulling back just enough to see his face.

He still didn’t want to let him go, but was becoming concerned with his strange turn of emotion.

“Well, it’s all a little silly, don’t you think?” Rex started.

Even though he was trying his best to hide it, Emmet could still see that Rex’s eyes welling with unshed tears. 

“Looking for each other this entire time, and we’ve been literally living in the same apartment. Funny, that.”

Emmet couldn’t believe it. He was right. It was ridiculous.

They were just a couple of love-struck idiots, looking at everyone except each other.

The perfect partner was there, with him, this whole time-- and he’d been too caught up in his own world to see it.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d hate me now, so… I just want you to know--” He heard the Rex’s breath hitch, causing him to pause, before continuing. “--you’re not obligated, or anything like that. I understand if you’re… not interested.”

There was so much that Emmet wanted to say and do in that moment. Rex had so many doubts, by the sound of it. He couldn’t stand seeing him like this.

There was so much to  _ say _ , so much to  _ correct-- _

“Rex…”

How could he think he had such a small chance of Emmet returning his feelings? It should be the other way around!

“So… what do you think?” Rex interrupted, with an optimistic smirk, a mask for his nervousness, perhaps. “Will you… be able to settle for me?”

Emmet leant back, practically sitting in the other’s lap at this point. He didn’t say anything right away, taking another moment to stare at Rex’s matching mark, running a soft hand over it, enjoying the way it made his soulmate shiver.

“What a dumb thing to ask.” 

Without another thought, without another doubt, Emmet stared deeply into the eyes of his soulmate, truly seeing him for the first time. He felt as if time had stopped, and it was time for him to do something brave. Something that would change the course of his life-- his  _ future-- _ from that moment on.

Emmet pulled Rex close, dismissing his hesitation, and placed a soft kiss against the older man’s lips.

He didn’t want that moment to end.

When he finally pulled back, he couldn’t believe just how flustered Rex had become. He’d nearly forgotten how inexperienced he was when it came to relationships, to situations like this.

Wait… he has  _ kissed _ before, right? 

Maybe he should have asked first--

“I--” Rex gasped, as if he’d forgotten how to talk. “I love you, Em.”

Emmet could feel his cheeks warming as a blush crept across his face. He’d never been confessed to before, and he could say with confidence that it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen Rex say. 

To  _ anyone _ . 

Despite his tough, bad-boy exterior, he was surprisingly soft underneath it all.

He’d never realised the extent of just how deeply Rex’s feelings for him ran. Although this revelation between the two of them was still fresh, he knew one thing for certain--

“I haven't had the same amount of time to fully understand my feelings for you, Rex, but I--” He paused, for just a moment, making sure to get his words correct in his head. “I-- I love you too. I’m not sure when, but it must have happened before I even realised.”

Emmet was enjoying this side of his friend--  _ no _ \-- his  _ soulmate _ . He was adorable when he was flushed and nervous, looking at him as if he was the most important-- the most  _ treasured _ person-- in the entire world. 

He could get used to that.

“So, uh--” Rex was looking around the room, at anything that wasn’t Emmet. “What now?”

He smirked at the man below him. He had plenty of ideas.

Perhaps a little teasing couldn’t hurt. 

The two of them  _ did _ have quite a lot of time to make up for, being the oblivious idiots they are. 

And so he leaned in close, whispering into Rex’s ear, with a seductive voice--

“I can think of a few things.”


End file.
